


A Shot at Love

by Alsaturriad



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsaturriad/pseuds/Alsaturriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's to be expected when you date a Police Officer, sooner or later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot at Love

“You know, it’s times like these when I wish you would just retire, so I won’t have to worry.”

“Hmmm. I’m sorry that I’m making you worry, hon, but there’s nothing I like doing more than being a police officer.” Andrea smiled at Sharon’s response. She abandoned her post at the doorway and made her way to the bed, which housed her partner. Her heartrate was finally calming down as she saw that Sharon was really alright.

“Hey,” Andrea whispered as she took hold of Sharon’s hand and kissed it softly.

“Hey. I’m really sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m just glad you’re alright. You really gave me a scare, when I heard you were shot.”

“I know, it’s just a graze. I’ve had worse before.”

“What happened out there today?”

“It happened so fast. One moment, we thought we had the scene completely under control, then the next, a gunman showed up out of nowhere. He was actually aiming at Lieutenant Flynn who shot him, but in the process, _his_ gun went off and hit me. It was all a mess. But I’m fine. I’m still here and I’m perfectly alright. Stop worrying.” Sharon squeezed the blonde’s hand and shot her an assuring smile. Then she couldn’t help herself but giggled. Andrea pulled her hand from Sharon’s and folded her arms in disbelief.

“How could you be laughing at this? You know I was a complete nervous wreck on my way over here? Plus, no-one wanted to give me any details about your status, or which room you were in. I could have sworn I would have had a heart-attack or something!” Now, Sharon was full out laughing at the seemingly distraught lady next to her. Andrea just huffed.

“I’m sorry. You know when I get the giggles I can’t stop. But I’m not laughing at this situation, okay?”

“You’re so crazy sometimes Sharon. _No one_ would believe me if I told them.”

“Told them what?” Sharon giggled again.

“About this side of you. So carefree, so sweet, so adorable.” Andrea punctuated each admonition with a kiss to Sharon’s knuckles. Sharon hummed and looked lovingly at the blonde. They were officially dating for only 5 weeks, but she never felt this strong a connection to any other partner before. She felt completely lucky to find her soulmate.

“Thank you for being here.”

“Oh there’s no place I’d rather be, Sharon. I’m just so glad you’re okay.”

Sharon chuckled and pulled Andrea for another quick kiss. “I’m glad I’m okay too. You know, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you.”

“What is it? Is it serious?”

“Well, yes, I think so.”

“Sharon.”

“Andrea, is it too soon to tell you that I really love you?”

“Oh honey,” Andrea’s cupped the brunette’s face before pulling her in for another kiss, “it can’t be too soon because I feel exactly the same about you. I love you so much babe.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
